girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-03-14 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Nice to see Princess Urania get officially added to the Canon. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:28, March 14, 2018 (UTC) So it seems Klaus's diplomats are allowed in Britain even if Klaus himself isn't; otherwise they couldn't have negotiated the treaty that Tarvek is invoking. Speaking of which, it's a little embarrassing that Tarvek evidently knows more about these arragements than the (acting) Baron. Anyway, now we know Tarvek's not-so-fiendish plan: diplomacy. The nakedness part is a little fiendish, I guess, but apparently we are to blame Bang for that. ➤ Actually, that is a little strange. I can totally imagine Bang being happy to embarrass Gil among friends, but doing it in enemy-ish territory harms the Empire (not a lot, but a little), not to mention Gil's love life, and she should prefer to embarrass Tarvek. Although Gil does a pretty good job of that in the last panel. ➤ Tarvek is a good lawyer. If he gets tired of Storm Kinging, he could take up lawyering as a career.Bkharvey (talk) 05:19, March 14, 2018 (UTC) : We have no indication that Klaus is "not allowed" in Albia's lands. But when you enter a country you don't belong to, you need permission. This is doubly true for a head of state, since disregarding Albia's sovereignty could even be interpreted as an act of war. We know the two Empires are rivals and Albia and Klaus don't like each other much, but it's canon that they've always had diplomatic relations. As for Bang, when has she ever cared about diplomatic repercussions? She had a good opportunity to embarrass Gil, wasting it would just be sad ^^ MasakoRei (talk) 07:26, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Hmm, I can't put my finger on it just now, but I could swear we've heard "While Albia lives, England is closed to me" or something like that from Klaus. Bkharvey (talk) 15:27, March 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: It was Lucrezia-in-Agatha who said that, not Klaus himself. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 18:55, March 14, 2018 (UTC) So who's gonna argue that Tarvek, as a mere Prince of Sturmhalten, is too junior a member of royalty to be covered by Royal Pursuit and Rescue, meaning Gil has once more acknowledged him as the Storm King, a royal senior enough to be worth violating borders to retrieve? Martin The Mess (talk) 05:55, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :::My interpratation (partly based on in sweden if you are a prince/princess you ether are royality or maried to the one in line to the throne, if you are not a the kids or grandkids of king/queen not grandgrandkinds you are nether royality or prince/princess.) : Good point; maybe he does want that, although it's not clear why acknowledging him twice is better than once. But now that Gil has met Tweedle, I imagine he's convinced about Tarvek's "You're going to really wish it had been me." Bkharvey (talk) 06:25, March 14, 2018 (UTC) It just occurred to me that all the teasing, lack of pants, etc. is helping a great deal in making Gil look like a harmless dork rather than a ranting Spark attacking a foreign state. Tarvek probably did all that on purpose to make Gil as non-threatening as possible. Of course, Trelawney won't forget Gil's a strong Spark, but it will definitely counterbalance the first impression generated by an attack on a British vessel. If the British can stop seeing Gil as an enemy and a direct threat, it will make collaboration and mutual trust much more likely. Tarvek is really good at this. MasakoRei (talk) 13:48, March 14, 2018 (UTC) : ... and that would explain why Bang thinks it's a good idea. But, if Tarvek's right about the treaty, there shouldn't be any need for such subtlety. It's too much like "Your Honor, my client wasn't there; and if he was there, he was there at a different time; and if he was there at that time he didn't fire the gun; and if he did fire the gun it was an accident; and if he did it on purpose he was insane." (Plus, these subtleties can cut both ways. If Gil is such a dork, it must be embarrassingly easy to defeat the British Navy.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :: But on the other hand (and getting into the spirit of your interesting suggestion), maybe what Tarvek is subtly suggesting is that he and Gil aren't friends. Dunno why, but maybe six moves from now in this chess game it'll be important for Albia to take something Tarvek says about Gil as disinterested. Bkharvey (talk) 06:03, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Anyway, I think that the emphasis within "kidnapped royal princesses" is on princesses and not on royal. It might be that they expect princes to get back on their own or not be that much of a loss? Agge.se (talk) 16:41, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of Princessess...if Queen Albia is effectively Immortal, what's the deal with Princessess in the UK? Are they also immortal and/or eternally young? Do they have expectations to someday inherit the throne before the stars burn out? Who's their father, is there a Prince Consort, and is he immortal too or does Albia have a rotating cast of boytoys? So many questions... Martin The Mess (talk) 22:22, March 14, 2018 (UTC) : Only semi-canon, but Princess Urania's description of the Great Big List of Everybody implies that no, none of the princesses are immortal, and no, they don't really expect to inherit the throne, as much as they might want to. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:33, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :: If I get to count Master Voltaire, it's worth noting that two of the three more or less immortal characters we know about so far have given their lives for their countries. Bkharvey (talk) 04:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Hmm? what's sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander. (yum) -- SpareParts (talk) 02:46, March 15, 2018 (UTC)